fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ash9876
Archived, Yes, Again Well, I have Archived my talk page for obvious reasons. So, if you want to continue a discussion, start your heading with RE:-insert discussion name here- for my convenience, thanks![[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 05:07, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Yo Yea, archiving was a good idea. And cool, I'll do the pic thing now. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:10, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I was watching something. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:58, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Alright, your go.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:57, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Your turn. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:02, May 20, 2012 (UTC) I need a favor. What would the romanji for "Chronicles of a Mage" be? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:53, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks alot, man. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:41, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Yep, looks good. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:39, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay, your turn. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:14, June 2, 2012 (UTC) That's fine, but the thing is, Xemen ain't nearly young as he looks, just so you know.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:29, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Mhm. Lol, I got none, sorry. I say try Zerochan, they should have a category for really pale skin. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:35, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Any ideas for the next featured article? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:13, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Your go.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:41, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I figured. That's why I left Richard alone in my dialogue, wasn't sure how you were gonna do things.That's fine. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 07:22, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Don't know anything about that. Rather not recycle some villain from another arc though. But ''if you want, sure. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 07:31, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Yea, sorry about the delay. And okay, I'm gonna edit now. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:39, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Your turn. I made it a little tense. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:29, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Alright. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:26, June 17, 2012 (UTC) You're up. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:47, June 17, 212 (UTC) Yea, finish it up after my edit.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:08, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Done, your turn, wrap it up nicely. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:23, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Mhm, good way to conclude things. Any idea of what you're gonna call the next chapter? I figured I'd leave the title to you. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:52, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Go with the first one. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:09, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Yep. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:14, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Well, first I think it would be good if Drake doesn't show up till the end. Like an epic exchange of words; then Richard vanishes. A string of fake murders sounds interesting, all leading them to Richard on purpose. When the others find him, you could have him clash with Azuki. Megan would be too emotional to fight him seriously, I imagine. Also, Elbert and Jin would know it's better not to attack Richard unprepared. Megan would be in the same boat. Way I see it, Richard's probably the most deadly of SENSHI due to his smarts -- deadliest and strongest are two different things. Best to keep it simple, lead them to a crime scene that unveils Richard as the villain of sorts; then commence the rest. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 07:03, June 17, 2012 (UTC) What you've written so far is on the right track. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 07:13, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Who enabled badges? I'm pretty sure I told you and Persona, we're not doing those. I just disabled them.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:33, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Your turn. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:22, June 20, 2012 (UTC) So I was thinking of something but figured I'd run it by someone first. In Soran Vista's backstory, I was thinking of making a tribe of Dragon tamers -- well not so much tamers in the conventional sense, but like humans who easily commune with dragons and live together. They're gone now, but just for then which is like 400 something years ago. What do you think? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:33, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Also, another thing. Do you think I should make a category for ancient characters? I'm gonna be making a number of Zeref era characters, so I was wondering if I should just make an Ancient Characters category for characters from 400 years ago and back for general use.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:19, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Now that you mention your character, I have an idea. In my sidestory, the Fiore of that time is ruined by civil conflict. Since I can't have Soran THAT involved with Zeref since the whole situation is vague, I gave him two objectives. Help in the dragged out effort of taking Zeref and taking out multiple rebellious factions -- said factions are made up of mages, mercenaries, lordless knights who just want power. Anyway, Soran goes on a journey and long the way meets a number of skilled people of different walks of life and then in the wake of Fiore's most disastrous time makes the Holy Guard. '''To the point', you could make the guy you're talking about once a part of said group. Makes for one less person I need to make. Don't worry, he doesn't need to be seriously loyal to Soran. Also, it'd be cool if one of AOT first users teamed up with Soran once.(I wrote too much lol) As for Jin and Elbert, yea. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:32, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Cool. :) Also, "Ancient Characters" sounds fine for the category, right?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:37, June 24, 2012 (UTC) What's your opinion of this ? I'm not sure what to say about the concept overall.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:01, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Mhm. I think it's ideal to make sure all summoned spirits are celestial spirits and that alone for now. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:14, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Sun Fire *sigh* This user is gonna be troublesome. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:21, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I always get the annoying ones somehow. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:30, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Especially when it ruins a day that went pretty well lol. Asami from Legend of Korra, the new Avatar show. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:33, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Yep, she's a hottie. Lol, can't say I have, you? Also, could you, if possible, give me a translation of "Lords Paramount of the South"? Please. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 07:48, June 26, 2012 (UTC) It needs to be a translation of''' Lords Paramount of the South not Lords of the Paramount South, actually. [[User:Zicoihno|'''Zicoihno]] (Talk to Me) 16:36, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks once again for the translation help. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:39, June 26, 2012 (UTC) So, where exactly are we going with this? I mean, the RP, I didn't expect you to re-group them. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:09, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Alright, your turn, Sorry for the delay. They're headed to Central Sole now. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:00, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Zikimura Yo. Good thing i managed to reserve a space in the beginning, now i dont have to search for my damn post all over, yeah i know there was the contents, but i'm so stupid i just figured it out. Btw, how's it going with the celestial spirit you wanted to make? [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 17:37, May 20, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Hey Ash, thanks again for helping me out with finding out my main's source. XD Owe ya big time. Added Erigort btw :) Could I also ask you for a favor pls :3 Could you help me search for some pictures of him? I only seem to find pictures of him in his school uniform, not really what I'm looking for. If/When you have some free time, could you search for some? [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 05:54, May 26, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Thanks a lot :D [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 06:08, May 26, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura I remade the picture for the Simon/Dante relationship. Guess where I got it from ;D[[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 23:09, May 27, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Done with my part of the story. How about you write about Azuma and Meredy noticing the fight between Dante and Rustyrose. As well as Simon of course. I had this idea about Ariel following him and then sort of saving him from meredy and then engaging her in combat. For her introduction in the battle.[[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 15:22, June 1, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Dude, I'm really tired right now. I'll finish my part after I wake up later. ~Night[[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 23:24, June 1, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Your turn Ash :3 Since I can't some up with anything about the others joining the fight, can you just write about simon, then i'll write about azuma and meredy since it's my turn and then dante again. Btw, do you think it would be good to do this thing as a two-shot. It will get insanely long.[[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 16:54, June 2, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Lol Let me think about it and I'll come back to you. Maybe Braht, Incursio, Hawk, Kazeshini, Robin, Hood, This is all I can think up right now.[[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 22:31, June 4, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Hey Ash, you okay with coming to wiki chat? I have problems with chatango.[[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 20:17, June 17, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Hey Ash how are you? It's been a while, sorry I had assignments and then I had to go home, to Bulgaria for 2 weeks, but I'm back. Officially back to ... do shit lol :D Have the newbs been giving you problems? Nowie has been complaining about it :D [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 18:08, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Hi :3 may i use your property template for my article (fear Magic). asking Tell me this: Plague dragon slayer magic is possible? i need to know if its possible couse i have all plans done about it :D Plague Dragon Slayer magic can be heal and give plague and disease. of course the disease will be able to eat by Plague dragon slayer, and other diseases of epidemic diseases through the wound, illness, and eating all at the same time will heal the target disease and plague. (sorry for bad english) PlagueZombie 13:11, May 22, 2012 (UTC)PlagueZombie Planetary Spirits so there's been Dark Stellar Spirits , Celestial Spirits and Aeon Spirits would there be spirits to represent the planetary bodies too? i've kind of been playing with the idea for a while, and honestly, who else would've taught humans Planetary Slayer Magic in the first place? Leengard Ustan 18:15, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Answer Sure why not? Would be fun since i didn't RP in a long time, so what kind of RP are we gonna do? A planned one or a go with the flow one? Highestbounty123 12:35, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay then I'll go with Gabriel, so who should start? Highestbounty123 12:40, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Alright then, I'll wait Highestbounty123 12:43, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah sure, I'll be waiting in the chat for ya Highestbounty123 12:56, May 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm back ash, sorry for leaving so suddenly i had to go help my uncle at the farm, but i'm back now, so if you're still available i'm at chatango since Aha's enhanced curse started working, also your turn to edit Highestbounty123 14:54, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ash, can you meet me at chatango now? That is unless you're busy, so let me know I'll be waitin' Highestbounty123 09:40, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ash, i have a question, how do you make that Sandbox thingy where you put the stand by pics to use for later? I could really use that kind of thing, mind helping out with it? Highestbounty123 11:16, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Really? It was that simple? The hardest things have the easiest ways to gains sometimes, well anyways thanks ash and your turn Highestbounty123 11:28, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Ash, can ya meet me in chatango now? Or are ya busy? Highestbounty123 11:20, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Arrow Piercer Hey Ash, could I please use your Teresa's arrow piercer magic please? FbAddict 20:29, May 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: Necro Elf Yes you are welcome to create a number of Necro Elves as are any one else on the fanon. Its a community thing. --- Illuminate Void 16:18, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Back From the Dead Not yet man, i am using my phone to respond to messages and stuff but its not really an effective way to do it. My computer is still busted and waiting for a new one, it'll take some time. You might see me here and there but only for a little while, i'll let you know when i am back again, thanks anyway man.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 11:35, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Same here man and that will be awesome.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 11:42, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ash, so i finally got my new PC, and I am happy to say that I am back. You'll be seeing me around like usual, hit me up later.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 20:46, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Yo Ash bro how u been man? it's been sometime, u wondering who this is I used to be under my mantle Grizzaka, but I decided to change myself and now here I am. Hope we can talk man, it's been a while. Phantombeast (Talk) 00:56, June 2, 2012 (UTC) More or less yeah, aside from me workin on my wiki plus college and voulenteering, not much else. figured I'd talk with u again being old friends and all. Phantombeast (Talk) 01:02, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey, I just want to ask a question. I have this thing, and I need people to make characters for it. Here it is- Right here! XD. I'm asking other people to make characters for this group. I really wanna see what others can do with my ideas. Anyway, if you do want to make someone, message me. Ok, thanks for your time. The Parius (talk) 14:48, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Alright man. Well, if you do make one, tell me. XD That's all i really ask. otherwise, have fun with 'em. The Parius (talk) 22:31, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Partnership with Superlolmaniac I want to tell you that i am in a partnership with the user superlolmaniac. Please ask him to verify what i said since we have discussed that we have free permission to edit most of each others pages.. Ocelot12349 11:17, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Card Summon Magic? I'm sorry for this quick question but I'm wondering if i can create a character with card summon magic which is summoning beings through the use of cards. If not, please can you recomend some-kind of summon magic.... Ocelot12349 11:31, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank you.. I will be asking you more things in the future... Ocelot12349 11:40, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Info Boxes Final question, how does one get an info box for theit character? Ocelot12349 12:03, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi,can i create an article of Golden Dragon Slayer Magic.And can you edit my characterSetsuro Gilburn,I would be very thankful if you can help.One more thing,you don't want to create an article about Angel Slayer. Dragon Slayer and other request Hi can i create an article about Golden Dragon Slayer.And can you edit anything that less on my character,Setsuro Gilburn,i would be very thankful to you:D.By the way,did you ever came across to create an article about Angel Slayer Magic.Raiga dragneel 13:59, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Over Here! Hey Ashy, just a sort of question that I wanted to confirm. I'm planning on giving Silas (Cocytus) a weapon, and I sort of had an idea that it would be similar to Nightwalker's weapon where her spear has ten different abilities, except this one would hold 12, and it's form would change. Maybe one or two of them would be imbuded with a lachrima for better effects but I was just wondering would it be okay if I made this weapon or would it be OP? NowiePark 05:25, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi Ashy, got your message. Guess I forgot to put the magic fuel thing, but yeah, glad that you approve. I'll probably get to it after I finish Ashuron. Anyways, would there be some sort of rule about where I get the images from because I'm planning on getting them from WOW. They have pretty good designs NowiePark 08:37, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ash, Nowie here, changed the topic title so that I wouldn't get lost...hope you don't mind. Anyways, I was just wondering, exactly what do these points things do? NowiePark 10:58, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Those Badge things, do they mean anything or are they just some sort of gimmick? NowiePark 11:02, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Idea for a lost magic I having a idea for a lost magic. lets said it's called knight guardian magic. it's basically an anti-slayer magic. Like slayer magic the user would have an element but the magic of your element would consume magic that uses the same element as you. So if you had the element of fire it would consume other fire. If a fire slayer tried to eat your magic, Your magic would start to consume the magic inside of the slayer weakening them. All forms for this magic have anti magic capabilities so your element could weaken the power of any magic. the name in not final. I am sorry if it's hard to understand, Maybe you could learn the magic from magic weapons. Tell me if it a good idea or not Overlord regin 13:08, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I understand completely and any I know that you can beat lost magic with normal magic, like my magnet magic allows you to go Magneto on Iron dragon slayer and steel god slayer Overlord regin 16:44, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Cait Shelter (re-make) hey can i make article about Cait Shelter Guild(re-make). Raiga Dragneel 09:27, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Features Alright, I need to know who decided to enable badges and the new navigation. Badges are a no, I was sure that was settled. However, I fixed the wiki navigation. I like old one better, but the new one looks good too. Though I dislike how it has no big "Create Page" button. I might just leave that as is, depends on what y'all want. Anyway, if you're gonna do something with Wiki features, tell your fellow admins. That goes for all of us. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:00, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Would you care if I changed the navigation back to the old style or does this new one suit the wiki better? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:40, June 17, 2012 (UTC) It was fixed and now it's messed up again. I'm not sure why it's doing this. Seriously, let's be more careful about stuff like this. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:42, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Yo Howdy there, Ash. Yeah, I decided to run with my idea :p Anyways, I've got the templates alright, but now I need to know which are outdated and which aren't :p You mind linking me to the ones folks are using now? I'll need the character, guild, and magic ones lol. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 19:26, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Don't I have fun everywhere I go? :) Cheers, buddy. I'll get Kenji's article up-to-date with the infobox and work from there. Look at his abilities for me and let me know what you think so far. And yes, I have a lightning fetish. Or so I've been told lol. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 20:03, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::School sucks! I've only two days of that accursed course left to do, then I'm free as a bird. But character creations like riding a bike lol. Once you get a knack for it, all it takes is a little tweaking for the universe. Cheers though, Ash. Speaking of RP's I posted on our Bleach one. And yes! When I've got him finished, consider it an RP. I gotta test my Fairy legs :p Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 20:09, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Blood DS Hey would you mind if I used your Blood DS magicTrue-Clown-Prince 15:47, June 22, 2012 (UTC) should i say he learned it from Ash Sangria True-Clown-Prince 22:32, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Mind if I use the Crystal Make idea? So I just make a page called blood dragon slayer (True-Clown-Prince) Right? And to use crystal make do I make my own page to or can i just use yoursTrue-Clown-Prince 23:51, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I'll go work on my lood DS magic page nowTrue-Clown-Prince 00:13, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Pages, pages Hi ô/ So, i have a question. I know this site is in English, but... can i make one page in other language and after translate the page in English ? Thank's for attention. :3 Isannami 21:02, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I will use the site you sent me, and anything, ask your help. Thanks ô/ Isannami 23:11, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Aah, i have one more question: To create a Lost Magic i need permission or not ? Isannami 23:45, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I thought of something related to the manipulation of history (like Keine from Touhou Project) or to change the reality using words (like Betteno from Un-Go). Other example for history manipulation is from Bleach, Shukuro Tsukishima. And, i saw in a page about "Angel Slayer Magic". Is possible create a magic based on that ? / Isannami 00:08, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Crystal God Slayer can i make article of the Crystal God Slayer? Raiga Dragneel 13:44, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Are u sure u read the right words that i am typing.Coz I type the Crystal God Slayer 'not Crystal DS Is that mean yes?One more thing,how to make the Template:Property like you.When i open the template,i saw the template Property Ash9876. Asking This maybe stupid, but where i can post my character and how? Ammarnight7 01:44, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Help me Hey how i gonna put the pictures into the infobox?Glad if u could help:D Raiga Dragneel 13:37, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Lost Magic Hi there I'm new here. I just wanted to ask if you had restrictions about lost magics. :D Thepreciousone (talk) 14:07, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm a total noob. Hi there it's me again. I'm having a hard time putting a photo for my character's infobox. Help me please. :D Thepreciousone (talk) 14:27, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi there. I'm done working on my character's page. Please check it out and feel free to tell me if I have to change anything. :D Thepreciousone (talk) 15:42, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi it's me again. I already removed some of his magic. oh and I'm making another character if that's okay. :D Thepreciousone (talk) 05:00, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Questions :) Hi there I have a question regarding my new character. Do I still need to ask permission to join a guild? Coz' I was making my new character and I just wanted to make sure that if I needed permission or not to put Sabertooth on her affiliation. :D Thepreciousone (talk) 05:27, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Lost Magics. Is Human Subordination an allowed Lost Magic? Are there any Lost Magics that cannot be used? Thepreciousone (talk) 05:41, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Ummmmm.....Excuse me....''i wanna put my character's magic.....so i was thinking,may i put it Flash Sword Style? Please..Pretty Please? Ayame99 (talk) 06:44, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Ideas that pop into my head. Hi there I was listing down ideas for my new character. I was wondering if a Blood Ice-make Magic was possible? And is Sunfire Magic possible? Sunfire is like normal Fire, but is much more compressed and it's much more destructive and harder to control. But it can still be eaten by Flame Dragon and God Slayers :D Oh I almost forgot... can I put Memory-make for my new character? Thepreciousone (talk) 12:11, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Um okay. But you didn't answer my question about the Memory-make for my character. Thepreciousone (talk) 12:50, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Spells Umm,I wanna ask something about the Flash Sword Style . Can i just make the Magic Spells or do i need your permission? Ayame99 (talk) 14:56, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Did we ban Memory Make overall or just for RPs? I'm not sure, to be honest. [[User:Zicoihno|'''Zicoihno]] (Talk to Me) 01:42, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Alright. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:32, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Battle Yo Ashyboy! When we do RP are we gonna do team battle or one or one? [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 01:58, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Spells(Again) Can i like make a spell that changes the appearance,as like growing wings?Please reply,Tq Ayame99 (talk) 15:13, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Well can i? Ayame99 (talk) 13:59, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Magic? Hey Ash, could I use Enhancement Magic for my character Sasuke Akiyama? FbAddict (talk) 02:13, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry again, may I please use your Wire Magic? FbAddict (talk) 14:33, July 23, 2012 (UTC) hey, i had an idea for a couple of magics called Immortal Night and Hell's Eye Illusion based off of Alucard's abilities from Hellsing Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:09, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Ash, sorry AGAIN x_x but will it be okay if I create the Snow God Slayer Magic?FbAddict (talk) 22:12, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Wing Magic May I use your wing magic? Ayame99 (talk) 07:05, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Wire Magic Hi there. Can I use your Wire Magic for a character that I'm creating? Thepreciousone (talk) 14:05, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ^_^ Thepreciousone (talk) 14:46, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Requip May i put my newest character's magic as Requip ?Here's my character's page, Yuka Valentine . Ayame99 (talk) 15:09, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Permission Hey Ash Can I have permission to make a dragon slayer character? Oh and can I use your wing magic? Thepreciousone (talk) 09:55, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Signature Ummm,excuse me,how can i edit my user name signature from this Ayame99 (talk) 14:00, July 28, 2012 (UTC) into a colorful one?Should i make it at the Fairy Tail Wiki or here at Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki? Ayame99 (talk) 14:00, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Rune Knight Can my characters be Rune Knights? Ayame99 (talk) 14:20, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Heya there Ash. Can I get your permission to make a Flame God Slayer character? Thepreciousone (talk) 13:39, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Featured Articles Looking at things, I think it's a good idea to include admin pages in consideration for featured article. Since as it stands, we've got nothing on the main page and it just looks bad. I was thinking one of you or Persona's page.Maybe Setsuna Almark? What do you think? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:09, August 3, 2012 (UTC)